Don't Hug me i'm Scared Battle Royale
A Death Battle between the teachers from Don't Hug me i'm Scared. Interlude Wiz:So the combatants now are between teachers. Boomstick:Really teachers? This is going to be the most boring Death Battle in existance. Wiz:They aren't normal teachers Boomstick, they are anthropomorphic objects with ridiculous powers and a butterfly. Paige the Creative Sketchbook, Tony The Talking Clock, Shrignold The Butterfly and Colin The Computer. Boomstick:And from what series are they from anyway? Wiz:From Don't Hug me i'm Scared(shows video to Boomstick). Boomstick:It looks like a kids show, look at that talking sketchbook teaching some puppets to- OW SHIT! Wiz:There are four existing videos of this now, every one with one different teacher. So to see who is the best... Boomstick:Or more psychopathic! Wiz:We should analyze their abilities and weapons to see who would win a Death Battle. Sketchbook/Paige Wiz:Let's start with Sketchbook. Boomstick:And how we all know, green isn't a creative color. Wiz:Sketchbook was the first teacher in the series, she has two arms and a pencil. Boomstick:Not that it will help with the battle... Wiz:She made the puppets become so creative that made them go in a whole new level of insanity. Boomstick:Like yours! Wiz:She can create various types of hallucinations to the people around her. Boomstick:It's like she is giving invisible drugs to people without their knowledge! Wiz:She can also make some type of strange black goo drop from out of nowhere. Tony The Talking Clock Wiz:Tony The Talking Clock, the manipulator of time! Boomstick:The weird talking walking clock thing convinced the puppets to go on a journey through time with them, it was all fun and games but became weirder and weirder. Wiz:But when one of them started to prove that time was a illusion of the human brain... Boomstick:Let's say it wasn't beautiful... *video of Tony killing the puppets slowly with his time powers shows in the background* Wiz:Tony can manipulate time at his will, he can teleport to different time periods and make his victims die slowly of age, though they were all organic so it's unknown if it works in other objects. Boomstick:This guy can also somehow control machinery and make his face appear in it. Shrignold The Butterfly Wiz:Now let's see Shrignold. Boomstick:Basically he is just some weird alien like butterfly. Wiz:He wanted to show one of the puppets what love was. Boomstick:But he also wanted to make that puppet join his cult, fucking shit up. Wiz:He has a lot of animal friends with him, but since it's a rule from Death Battle that combatants can't count with outside help he is going to fight for himself. As a butterfly he has the ability to fly... Boomstick:...and also as a butterfly he is small, weak and fragile. This guy has 0% chance of winning this Death Battle. Colin The Computer Wiz:Now let's analyze our final combatant, Colin The Computer. Boomstick:This guy is annoying as fuck. *Video plays with Colin asking a bunch of questions* Boomstick:MAKE IT STOP!!! *Video stops* Boomstick:Thank God! Wiz:Well now let's continue. Colin has two arms attached to his body and can change his hands at will, also as a computer he has a screen upside from his eyes and mouth which he can also change at will. He also has a berserk button. Boomstick:Literally! Wiz:So he doesn't like to be touched. If you touch him he will become berserk and transport you to his digital world, which he has total control of. Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles